The mettings of a Miko and a Taiyoukai
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: When the cold Taiyoukai vow's to protect Kagome until the final battle, what will Inuyasha and the tachi have to say?
1. Chapter 1

The meetings of a Miko and a Taiyoukai

Chapeter 1 : Questions and Kidnapping

A/n: So I am pretty bored…and my other stories are kind of a bore to me right now. Wow that sounds really bad…anyway, im writing a new SessKag story! Im not sure where this is going to go yet, she will probably become a demon in this, I like her as a demon…. (: AND im accepting challenges and requests! So PLEASE request something in the Inuyasha or Harry Potter Genre. :D

Disclaimer: *Looks at lawyers with paperwork.* Well…no matter hard I wish I do not own Inuyasha. Just this crazy lemony plot line :D

Twilight was always her favorite time in the feudal era. The sky was light up with tiny dots in the sky, that she liked to connect and make shapes from as she gazed at them. The stars were never visible back in the future, too many bright lights from the city. The futuristic miko often left camp to sit by the river and just look at the sky, it gave her since of peace in the turmoil. Inuyasha had included Kikyo into the group, and they openly displayed their passion. Kagome had long fallen out of love with the said man. She realized that even if Inuyasha chose her, he would only see Kikyo in her.

"You come back again Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

The demon lord had often visited her when she sat out like this. She would question him about it and he would never answer. She wondered if he knew himself why he did. Inuyasha of course had no knowledge of their meetings. They were doing nothing wrong, he would often just sit next to her and stair at the sky along with her, occasionally ask her a question about the future.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He sat next to her.

She sighed and shook her head and looked at the river, her reflection staring back at her. They just sat in silence until Kagome yawned.

Sesshomaru stood up and glanced down upon the woman. "You need to return to camp, miko."

Kagome sighed and stood up, she looked at the demon lord. "Sesshomaru?"

She turned and sighed. He was gone. She turned once more and started the short journey back to her friends. She marched back through the dense forest, watching out for tree limbs and roots. Her aura flared, making sure no demons were following her. She scoffed, she knew Sesshomaru was watching her, he always made sure she made it back to camp. She wondered why the demon lord always came to her. She smiled in relief when her red sleeping bag came into view. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the miko's aura brushed against his body. He was curious about the miko. She was a puzzle he could not solve and it irritated him to no end. Ever since she survived his poison in his fathers tomb, he sought to figure her out.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha!" She screamed, pulling herself off of the floor. Her hand gripped the hilt of the sword and she staggered forward, running after Inuyasha. _

_She stopped as the sword freed it self and was now in her possession. "Sorry?" She looked at Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru turned around, anger boiling. How could this human bitch pull out something he could not? He advanced toward. _

"_Give him the sword!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome shook her head. "No! He couldn't pull it out, so he isn't meant to have it!" _

_Sesshomaru wondered briefly as he raised his hand, why this woman was not scared of him. Didn't she know she was about to die?_

_She cried out as his acidic poison melted the bone around her and fell down upon her, crushing her under it. She closed her eyes, pain wracking her body. She knew this was her final moment in life and she felt tears cloud her vision. _

'_Inuyasha…' _

_The sword glowed a brilliant blue and her eyes widened. It was saving her! She regained enough strength to force herself out of the melted bone. _

_She gasped for air "Phew…that was close." she muttered. _

_Inuyasha stood dumbstruck and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Who was this woman. Their eyes met, gold and stormy blue clashed. _

_End Flash back._

That still irked him, why did the sword protect her? He vowed he would figure the miko out. He knew some about her, she came from the future, she supposedly is Kikyo's reincarnation, though he highly doubted that. The dead miko did not posses the power that Kagome had. Kagome had a vast amount of miko energy in her body. Sesshomaru knew she had trained with the old miko in the village by the well. He also knew that for the past five years her faith never wavered for the half-breed. It was obvious that the woman was not in love with his half brother, but she still trusted him. He also knew she trusted him, he was unsure why, he had tried and almost succeeded in killing her many times. Well that was untrue, he really never involved the miko in any of his fights, and he even saved her once or twice.

Sesshomaru sat down his back to a tree, his eyes sliding closed. He was still very aleart, watching over his and his idiot brothers camp. As much as he hated to admit it, the miko was the most important person in the battle against Naraku.

Naraku _feared_ the miko.

Sesshomaru would make sure that nothing happened to the woman until the spider was dead and gone. All though he had to leave the next day, to check on his lands. The group would be at its most vulnerable, Inuyasha would be human that night. Sesshomaru had no away around checking on his lands, he had delayed enough. Besides the group survived without him! Anger boiled in his veins, why did he care!

He resisted the urge to sigh and opened his golden eyes. His ears picked up a sound. His eyes narrowed, Inuyasha and the dead priestess. He fought the urge to let his lip curl in disgust.

"Inu..yahsa.."

He closed his eyes, how was he supposed to relax with panting and moaning in the background? Irritation bubbled in his mind.

"Kikyo!"

Visions passed through his mind, how should he kill his brother? Skin him alive? Too messy. He pondered the many ways.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her enter his camp. Kagome stood at the edge of camp.

"Im sorry, I cant sleep." She walked to him and sat down next to him gently.

"Miko, why do you stay?"

Kagome looked at the Taiyoukai. "I often wonder myself."

The Taiyoukai nodded. "Why have you been following me?" she questioned.

"You miko, scare Naraku. You must be the one to destroy him, I am here to make sure you do it without dying first."

Kagome let a small laugh out. "Well that's very generous of you Sesshomaru."

He did not reply right off. "I will leave tomorrow. I have to check on my lands."

Kagome smiled up at the Dai. "I cant take care of myself."

He raised his elegant eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "You know this is the most ive ever heard you talk to me."

Sesshomaru didn't honor her with a reply that time. She sighed.

"Sesshomaru?" He glanced in her direction.

"Do you hate me?" The question caught him off guard.

Did he? No he couldn't say that he did hate her. He didn't dislike the miko.

"You are one of the few I tolerate."

She smiled, that was basically a marriage proposal. "I'm glad!"

"Do you remember the time when you saved me from Mukotsu?"

The Taiyoukai nodded once.

"I never really thanked you. So thank you Sesshomaru, for saving me."

Gold met blue. He knew she was sincere.

"Inuyasha!"

Her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something unpleasant. "I really don't like her."

"The dead should be in the ground." She nodded in agreement with the lord.

She looked at the passive lord. She had the urge to touch his magenta stripes, she always wondered what they felt like.

They sat in silence until the lord looked over and saw the woman had fallen asleep. Did she trust him enough to fall asleep in his presence? A growl bubbled in his chest as he heard his idiot half brother run into his camp.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled at him. He would die if he woke the girl up, he knew she didn't sleep much in the camp with Inuyasha.

"She stays where she is. Do not disturb her." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why do you care!"

"The miko does not feel comfortable around you."

"And she does around you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Inuyasha's gold eyes flickered to Kagome. He hadn't seen her sleep this soundly in weeks. Ever since Kikyo joined the group.

"Do you not see? She does not love you."

Inuyasha stepped back "Yes she does!"

"You are truly a disgrace to our father. You cannot have both Inuyasha." The lord stated venomously.

Inuyasha glared and turned his back on the lord. He snarled and ran back to his camp to see Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes gently fluttered open. "Sesshomaru?"

He sat down in his spot. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome yawned and returned to the land of dreams.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened when the first ray of sun peaked its way through the tree. He of course didn't sleep, he didn't need to.

"It is time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Oh! Im so sorry Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to fall asleep, you should have woken me up!"

He shook his head. She stood up and stretched. "Why don't you camp with us?"

He stood up and motioned for her to return to her camp. She sighed and said goodbye. She walked back to camp knowing she was about to get an earful from Inuyasha.

"What the fuck Kagome! Are you fucking my brother now?"

Kagome sighed, she was not in the mood for this. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to be alone. Was that so wrong?

"You and Kikyo kept me up Inuyasha." Her tone was frosty.

Kikyo smirked and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Feh, Whatever wench." He opened his arms to Kikyo.

Kagome frowned when she saw them walk into a empty hut. "Its disgusting." Sango put her hand on the girls shoulder.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Sesshomaru and I both heard them last night."

Sango shook her head "Im sorry-" Kagome cut her off.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." She turned to her friend.

Sango smiled sympathetically. Kagome hated it, she hated when everyone gave her that look! She was not in love with Inuyasha anymore!

"Lets start to pack up?" Miroku joined in the conversation.

Kagome nodded, her previous thoughts disappearing. They didn't know any better, they probably still thought she cared that Inuyasha and Kikyo had every intent to make her life a living hell until Naraku was defeated. After that she would be free from this. She also knew, that she couldn't go home after Naraku died. She already knew what her wish was, and making that wish would make the jewel disappear forever, sealing the well. That fact saddened her, what would she do after the final battle? If she even survived…

"Wench!" Those words snapped her out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Have you gone crazy? Its time to go!"

She nodded and slung the heavy yellow backpack on her back and held her bow. She had become pretty accurate with it and didn't beg to hit her target. Sango even taught her hand to hand to combat over the years and she surpassed her quickly.

She looked at the sun, still rising to the middle of the sky. She needed a break from Inuyasha. She needed a break from this whole group, period. She loved Sango and Miroku but they were now to caught up in each other most of the time. She felt like a third wheel. Awkwardness was a common occurrence to her now and there was no escape.

_Thump_

Kagome stopped, her eyes wide. A jewel shard. They had collected most of them except for three. Every had guessed that Naraku had the last three. Obviously not.

"Inuyasha, I since a jewel shard."

"Damn it!" He cursed, he knew in his human form, he could not do anything.

"It could be a trick." Miroku stated, holding his staff to his side.

Kagome nodded. "I do not think we should go after it. Naraku could be-"

"Were going after it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed and placed her bag by a deserted tree. "Okay, lets make this quick everyone."

'_I don't feel good about this…' _

Kagome notched an arrow and led the way to the jewel shard.

'_I don't know why I have to lead. Kikyo can since them faintly, she's already dead! Cant she go first?' _She thought bitterly.

They reached a large clearing, in the middle stood Kagura.

"Kagura." Kagome acknowledged. The wind demoness wasn't really on her bad list, she was forced to do his biding.

The said woman looked at the girl before her, she knew that Kagome could kill her easily. She didn't care anymore, she knew that she would never be truly free.

Kagura had specific orders to kidnap the miko and bring her to an undisclosed spot. She would be killed if she failed. The wind demoness opened her fan and stepped forward.

Sango readied her boomerang and Kagome pulled the arrow taught. She released dance of the dragon, and many tornado's spun around the group. Kagome charged her arrow with her reiki and released it. The arrow glowed a brilliant blue and clashed with the tornado's. In a large flash they disappeared. Kagome quickly notched another arrow and released it. Another arrow flew along with hers. She glanced over at Kikyo, she had another aarow notched. Sango let out a battle cry and threw her boomerang as hard as she could. Kagura swished her fan deflecting her boomerang and sending it off its course. Kagome's eyes widened as the giant boomerang came straight at her, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her back.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

'_That's a broken rib.' _

She groaned and spit the blood out from her mouth. She slowly got up and holding her side in pain. She gasped and leaned back as Kagura appeared before her and grabbed her wrist.

"Your coming with me." She threw he large feather in the air and together they flew away.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku screamed.

Inuyasha glared at the feather, that was getting farther and farther away.

"Come on Inuyasha!" They were prepared to get on Kirara.

"We all cant ride her." Kikyo's cold voice echoed the clearing.

"We have to wait until I change back." Inuyasha hopped into a large tree.

"What's the matter with you! Kagome is gone! She could be dead by tomorrow!" Sango screamed at him.

Miroku placed a hand on his beloved's shoulder and shook his head. Tears welled up in the demon slayers eyes as they slowly sat up camp.

*In the west!*

Sesshomaru patrolled his land faster than usual. He had an uneasy feeling and his instincts were usually right. He had caught a family of bear youkai terrorizing one of his villages and quickly got rid of the problem. He didn't have disturbances often, who was dumb enough to come on his lands and try something stupid? Not many.

He gathered his cloud under his feet once more and gracefully ascended the sky. He could smell Inuyasha and the others soon, but not Kagome. His eyes narrowed as he came in contact with the group, they were indeed missing Kagome.

"Where is the miko!" He demanded as he walked into their small camp.

"Kagura took her." Inuyasha hopped down from his tree, his doggy ears twitching.

Anger bubbled, the idiot didn't go after her? He glared at everyone of the tachi. If looks could kill. His nose twitched a fraction as he picked up her faint scent, It headed to the north. He glared at them once more and disappeared into a bright blue orb and quickly dashed across the sky.

"He seemed mad." Kikyo commented dryly.

"I wonder why! Kagome is the most important part of the final battle and we just let her get taken, and she's hurt!" Sango glared at the dead woman.

"It's your fault she was hurt." The woman replied back smoothly, that would shut her up.

*with Kagome*

Blood dripped from her mouth, arms, legs and chest. Naraku had done quite a number on her, trying to make her tell him what the plan for the final battle was. Kagome being the stubborn hard headed woman she is, would not give in. Resulting in many scratches, gashes and cuts. Tears rolled down her face, she knew Inuyasha wouldn't come after her, why would he? Sango and Miroku would look, but had no idea of knowing where she was. One name flashed across her mind.

'_Sesshomaru…'_

He said he would make sure she survived didn't he? Hope swelled in her heart, if anyone could save her it would be Sesshomaru. She prayed with every fiber of her being that Sesshomaru would find her. She inhaled deeply and flared her aura and released the rest of the reiki in her body, she prayed that he felt it. She groaned as a fist connected with her jaw, more blood dripped.

"Tell me!" Naraku hissed.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

Naraku snarled at her and paced back and forth, he would just kill the woman and be done with it. Kikyo could still since the shards, and he could use her. She was more obedient than this bitch.

*With Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing when he felt the large surge of reiki brush his aura. It would lead him right to her. He walked closer and his eyes began to turn red. He smelt her blood…and a lot of his.

*Normal POV*

Kagome's heart flipped flopped when she heard a tremendous howl. He came for her. Naraku backed up and snarled, he didn't expect the demon lord to crash his fun. A large paw came through the roof right next to Kagome. The floor melted as his spit dripped onto it.

Naraku stood face to face with a large white and angry dog. He slowly backed up, knowing he had no chance right now.

"Kagura!" Naraku called. He was lifted onto her feather quickly and the flew into the air getting away quickly.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly. "Sesshomaru… you came."

The large dog disappeared in a bright light and the human form of Sesshomaru stood in his place, his eyes still red. He walked to the miko and growled as he inspected her wounds. She needed to be treated right away. He unchained her and lifted her into his arm, moko-moko curling around her legs. His cloud gathered underneath his feet and they were in the sky in no time.

Sango gasped and stood up, wiping her tears. Sesshomaru had returned with Kagome! Inuyasha hopped out of his tree, smelling her blood. Sesshomaru walked into their camp, his eyes still very much red. Everyone walked closer to him, he snarled and bared his fangs. He would kill anyone who tried to touch her. Inuyasha stepped back, baffled. Why was his brother acting so…so possessive over Kagome? He watched as he walked over to her bag and retrieved her sleeping bag and walked over to a tree. He placed her inside of her sleeping bag and sat with his back against the tree next to her.

"Her miko energy is healing herself." Miroku stated.

Sesshomaru growled, holding in his rage. How could they just let her get taken? Were they truly that pathetic? Did they not realize that without her Naraku will not die? He would sit there until she woke up and told him she was fine.

A/n: Holy crap that was such a long chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The meetings of a Miko and a Taiyoukai

Chapter 2: Friends?

An: ! Well I was really excited about continuing this so I updated.

A groan slipped from her lips, her head was pounding. Her eyes fluttered open and glanced around. A smile graced her lips when she saw him.

"Sesshomaru. You came for me."

His looked down upon her, his anger slowly leaving. He had been sitting in the same spot for three days, un moving and unsleeping. "You lied to me Miko."

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You told me you can take care of yourself. This Sesshomaru thinks not." He whispered.

A laugh bubbled up from her throat. "I am sorry Sesshomaru-_sama_."

His eyes slipped closed, relaxing for the first time in three days. She was back to her old self. It annoyed him that he cared so much, was he truly just curious about her?

"Kagome!" Sango approached slowly, looking at the demon lord. His eyes stayed closed.

"Sango!" Kagome embraced the woman she thought of as a sister.

"I'm so sorry about everything!" She sobbed on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid open, and glanced at the woman. Her tears smelt unpleasant to him.

Kagome nodded and patted her back "Its okay, Sango. I'm all better." She stood up and lifted her shirt and winced. There was a large purple bruise on her side. Sesshomaru glanced at the naked flesh.

"That is to be expected! I'm surprised its not bigger!" Miroku examined the bruise.

Kagome nodded "It's a little sore, that's all."

"I will be with the miko at all times. The battle grows closer each day, you incapable of protecting her." He spoke directly to Inuyasha.

"I don't need to be protected! Im not a breakable doll!" Kagome stood up and glared at the demon lord. She could take care of herself! She stormed off into the forest, she had to get her bag anyway.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, keeping his anger in check. He understood that he hurt her pride, but she was essential in the battle. He stood up, glared at the tachi and walked after her. He was starting to do that often, he realized. He hated every thing about their group, but she made him stay. It made him so angry!

"Miko. Stop it this instant." He ordered, catching up to her with no effort.

"Why? Why should I?" She yelled, throwing her hand in the air.

He growled low in his chest. She stopped and turned "You do not scare me Sesshomaru."

That for some reason didn't bother him any. He watched as she gathered her large bag and slung it on her back.

"Why are you following me?"

"Only you can kill Naraku."

Anger boiled in her veins. "That's the only reason you care!" She scolded herself for believing that he wanted to be her friend. It was Sesshomaru, the cold lord of the west, not some frilly bitch.

She walked ahead of him, feeling clearly hurt. Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together. That wasn't true, he had `come to care for the miko quite a bit in the last years. He would never admit to it, let alone tell her, she would never forget it.

He sighed and swallowed his pride for once. "Miko."

She kept walking, her feelings hurt badly.

"Kagome." It sounder foreign to her and she stopped and turned to look at him.

He honestly didn't know why he cared, his instincts told him to make her feel better, he always trusted his instincts. "That is not the only reason."

"Really? Are you my friend Sesshomaru?" She placed her hand on her hip.

Was he? He had never really had a friend before..

"Friends." He stated.

Kagome smiled, happy. "Really?"

He walked past her, and led her back to camp. He supposed that she was his first friend…he never really had one.

"Does this mean you'll be civil to me always?" She questioned, catching up to him.

He raised an eyebrow, as if saying don't push your luck. She smiled and walked next to him, he aura brushing against his. He wondered why it was so easy to make her happy.

"I see your finally awake." A cold voice greeted her back at camp.

Kagome glared at Kikyo "Yes, I am."

"We can start moving then! We should go to where ever Kagura took you Kagome." Inuyasha looked to her.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, he nodded understanding. He started walking in the direction of the half destroyed mansion. Inuyasha glared as Kagome walked right next to the cold lord, as if they were equal. Why was Sesshomaru allowing this? He was acting strange towards Kagome, and he did not like it!

Sesshomaru stopped in the clearing before the mansion. You could see the tree's that were mangled from his transformation.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "You…?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and nodded to Kagome. She walked ahead of Sesshomaru and gazed upon the mangled mansion.

Sango gasped "Why is there a huge hole?"

"That is where he saved me." Kagome walked into the large hole, stepping carefully over the debris, Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagome frowned when she saw the blood stains on the floor. Sango and Miroku gasped at the amount of blood. Kikyo frowned as Inuyasha sat her down on the floor, not allowing her to walk over the debris and melted floor.

"I was here." Kagome stood where she had been chained. She looked at Sesshomaru, he looked cold and indifferent. She knew inside he was angry.

Indeed he was angry! Here he was standing in the very same place that she almost died in, the smell of her blood still lingered in the air. It smelled sweet, and it drove him crazy. They walked through out the mansion, there was no clues. As a matter fact there was nothing there, no furniture, no servants, nothing.

Inuyasha growled "He's a coward!"

Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "It will be alright."

Sesshomaru exited the mansion and stood in the clearing outside. Kagome followed him a short time later. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He did not answer and she sighed, deciding not to push it. She looked back as the others approached. "Is there a hot spring around? I stink!" Kagome shrieked.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, He nodded in a direction. "There is one not to far away."

Kagome smiled brightly and got her cleaning supplies from her bag. She happily hummed a tune as she walked to her favorite place. Sesshomaru watches as she walked out of the clearing. He picked a tree he liked and sat down, waiting, keeping very alert.

Kagome sighed a she sunk down into the hot water, relaxing for the first time. She knew she couldn't stay long, Inuyasha would want to start traveling soon. She closed her eyes and began to wash her body.

A/n: Eh just a filler chappie until the final battle. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

The meetings of a Miko and a Taiyoukai.

An: Another chappie, the final battle! Muhahahaha.

Kagome's eyes opened, her whole body freezing. Her eyes darted to the cold lord next to her. He would always sit close to her, she wondered many times what would happen after the fall of Naraku, if she survived would they still be friends? Would he let her die?

"Kagome." Sango came into her line of sight.

"I know, I feel it as well." They could all since it.

Naraku.

Kagome pushed the sleeping bag off and stood up, her bow and arrows now in her hand. Inuyasha jumped form the tree with Kikyo and pulled out his sword. Kagome glanced around for Sesshomaru.

"He is close."

Kagome nodded and felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was coming closer. Kagome closed her eyes, praying to whatever god that was listening, that they would all survive. Inuyasha drew his sword, they all saw the tentacles coming closer and closer to the clearing. They hit and invisible force and dissolved. Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome, feeling her barrier.

"How long can you hold that Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

She grunted in response as she closed her eyes, concentrating harder as the assault of tentacles kept coming. Her eyes snapped open as Kagura's dance of the dragon collided with her barrier.

"I cant keep it up much longer." She ground out.

"Let it down." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

Kagome let the barrier fall, preparing for the assault for the last time. Sesshomaru stayed close to her. She looked at him, gold and blue meeting. Her hand gripped her bow tighter.

"Friends?" She questioned.

"Friends." He confirmed. She smiled.

Kagome looked back forward, and smiled at her friends. 'I love you all."

Sango and Miroku both smiled at her and Inuyasha nodded. They all looked forward, seeing more tentacles rushing for them.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha rushed forward, swinging his sword cutting the tentacles.

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura swished her fan.

Kagome launched her arrow into the tornado making it disappear. A flash of silver rushed by her, she saw Sesshomaru running after Inuyasha, toward Naraku. Sango was dealing with Kohaku and Miroku with Kanna.

"Miko, do me a favor?" Kagome dodged the blades sent her way.

"What?" She notched another arrow.

Kagura dropped her fan. "Kill me." Tears dripped from the woman's red eyes.

Kagome lowed her bow. "What?"

"Kill me!" She screamed.

Kagome soon realized that the wind demoness had no real chance of surviving the final battle. Naraku controlled her heart, and when he died he would take it with him.

"I would rather die honorable by the hand of you, than him." More tears dripped from her eyes.

Kagome frowned, she didn't want to kill the woman. "Please."

Kagome nodded, bringing the arrow tight. "I hope you find peace Kagura." The said woman closed her eyes. Kagome charged the arrow with enough energy to kill her quickly.

"Thank you, im free." She mumbled as Kagome released the arrow.

It connected and immediately purified her painlessly. Her ashes caught the wind, and swept them away. Kagome lowed her bow and looked at the two up ahead of her. Naraku's gaze locked with hers, he snarled and sent his tentacles at her. Sesshomaru chopped them in half with his whip before they even got close to her.

"So, the almighty Sesshomaru protecting another human? How pathetic!" Many more Naraku's appeared from the forest. Kagome looked around.

"Which is the real one?"

Kagome notched an arrow and shot it at one of the Naraku's. It crumbled and turned to dust. She gasped when a tentacle grabbed her foot and launched her into a tree. She groaned as she made impact. Blood dripped from her mouth and she spit it out. She glanced at the scene before her. She knew what she had to do, to get Naraku, the real one to come out.

She kneeled at the base of the tree and flared her miko reiki. Sesshomaru stiffened and looked back at her. Blood adorned her face along dirt. Her arura pulsed rapidly, searching out. Her hand gripped her half of the jewel, and concentrated harder, trying to force the half Naraku had to show itself. Naraku knowing what was about to happen aimed all of his puppets tentacles at the girl. Sesshomaru snarled and threw tenseiga at her, it embedded into the tree and created a strong barrier around the woman. Kagome's eyes snapped open, glowing pink.

"The one to the right is the one with the jewel!" She screamed.

The puppets disappeared and Kagome stood up. Everyone was bleeding, bruised and hurt, with the exception of Sesshomaru. Naraku laughed, stepping forward.

"Very good, little Miko." He chuckled.

He sent his tentacles at the group, now larger than before. Lightning flashed in the sky and the wind picked up, blowing hard. Kagome shielded her eyes and gasped when a large tornado touched down in front of Naraku.

"What?" He screamed, his barrier falling.

"Now!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome notched her arrow and filled it with as much energy as possible. Sesshomaru drew the tensaiga once more. Inuyasha raised Tetsaiga. They all prepaired for the final attack.

"Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga.

"Meido Zangetsuha" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and swung tenseiga

Kagome released her arrow, it glowed bright pink. Sesshomaru watched as it flew past his attack and combined with Inuyasha's. Naraku screamed in pain as the backlash wave hit him hard, Then Sesshomaru's attack formed a large black hole behind the man and sucked him into hell itself, ending the battle and the shikon half dropping. Kagome stumbled forward, not believing. She walked past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, past an unconscious Sango and a badly beaten Miroku and to the dark jewel laying on the ground. She slowly picked it up, purifying it. She touched the two half together, making the jewel full once more. She looked at it, as it rolled in her hand. It was finally over. A smile started to form, until a gurgle replaced it. She couched and blood spattered over the jewel.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes wide.

Kikyo stood in front of her, her bow in her hand. She smirked and watched as Kagome fell, an arrow deep in chest. The jewel rolled from her hand. Sesshomaru snarled and released his whip, whipping the woman's head clear off. He appeared before the miko's body and kneeled down, his eyes red.

"Sesshom…aru" Her eyes opened.

"I made it to the final battle…." She smiled, tears dripped from her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, he was for once speechless. Her eyes closed, and her heart stopped beating. His eyes widened more, his anger growing. He howled loudly and snarled.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, a tear falling. For both women. Miroku clasped his hands together and bowed, praying to the gods, tears dripping from his eyes. It was truly a sad day.

The jewel glowed and started to rise, Sesshomaru stepped back. It hovered above Kagome's forehead and slowly dropped, sinking into her head.

'_Kagome wake up. Your time is not here.' _

'_**Who are you?'**_

'_We are the spirits of the sacred jewel. Wake up little one. All will be explained in time.' _

Inuyasha gasped and stepped forward. Sesshomaru snarled at him and looked down upon Kagome. Her hair had grown longer and her ears pointed. Her once blunt nails, were now sharp and deadly. The image of the jewel appeared on her forehead, marking her as the holder of the shikon no tama. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her blue eyes. The black marks on her cheeks making them stand out more. "What?"

Sesshomaru pulled her up, his eyes no longer red. "I thought I had lost you."

Kagome smiled "I thought you would forget all about me. "

Sesshomaru shook his head. "How could I Miko? We are friends after all."

A/n: Okay now the story can get gooooddd. Yeah, I know a little rushed but oh well. Review.


End file.
